1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a modular quad cell, electro-mechanical ozone generator device and system. More particularly, it relates to a highly-concentrated output modular ozone generator system having four generator cells in each modular ozone generator, which can be combined onto trays forming a rack of ozone generators for providing a high concentration, high output yield of liquid or air-cooled ozone for a multitude of industrial, commercial and military purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular ozone generator systems that can be combined to form blocks of generators are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,486 to Borgstrom discloses an ozone generator system in which a multitude of plate-type ozone generators are arranged adjacent to each other in a block. Each ozone generator comprises a chamber, adapted for converting oxygen to ozone by a corona discharge, and each chamber is provided with an inlet for oxygen or an oxygen-rich gas and an outlet for ozone. The ozone generators are arranged in a block module in which they are affixed by a block rack. The block rack comprises an inlet port adapted for introduction of oxygen gas, and an outlet port adapted for discharge of ozone created through conversion within the generators comprised in the block module. A multitude of first conduits, each running between said inlet port and one chamber inlet, and a multitude of second conduits, each running between said outlet port and one chamber outlet, are provided within said block rack. However, each modular ozone generator system of this prior art reference employs only a single generator cell with only a single plasma pathway within each module. Further, Borgstrom requires that the flow path of each and every one of the ozone generators in the block module be substantially the same. A micro-channel network would not require such and would therefore be an improvement over the prior art of a modular ozone generator unit and/or system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,832 also to Borgstrom discloses another modular ozone generator system and claims priority to Borgstrom's other earlier issued patent described above (the '486 patent). This second Borgstrom reference discloses an ozone generator system having a multitude of plate type ozone generators arranged adjacent to each other in a block. Each ozone generator includes a chamber, adapted for converting oxygen to ozone by a corona discharge; each chamber is provided with an inlet for oxygen or an oxygen-rich gas and an outlet for ozone. The ozone generators are arranged in a block module in which they are affixed by a block rack. The block rack includes an inlet port adapted for introduction of oxygen gas, and an outlet port adapted for discharge of ozone created through conversion within the generators of the block module. A multitude of first conduits, each running between the inlet port and one chamber inlet, and a multitude of second conduits, each running between the outlet port and one chamber outlet, are provided within the block rack. The conduits are arranged so that the flow paths and distance between the inlet and outlet ports have the same length, regardless of which generator the introduced gas passes through, thereby achieving an even gas pressure and gas flow, through parallel connection of the generators. However, as in the other Borgstrom reference each modular generator only contains a single ozone generator cell and each cell is only a single ozone generating unit (see FIG. 1 of Borgstrom '832). Further, this, nor the other Borgstrom reference above, disclose, teach or suggest the use of an internal liquid coolant micro-channel network juxtaposed to the ozone generating discharge plates. Still further, this, nor the other Borgstrom reference above disclose, teach or suggest the use of an equalizing pressure means, such as spring plates and Teflon locators, within the ozone cells to normalize and keep the pressure constant in each modular generator. And this is critically needed in any modular block ozone generation system and something that clearly needs improvement upon over the Borgstrom inventions. Finally, this Borgstrom invention requires that the electronic unit be mounted on the block rack. This is a disadvantage as locally employed electronics within each individual ozone generating cell would allow greater control and would be a clear improvement over the prior art.
US Published Application No. 2005/0161318 to Arlemark discloses a method and apparatus for improving the yield of ozone gas in a closed ozone generator unit. In this closed ozone generator unit, oxygen gas is transformed into ozone gas by means of alternating current, the oxygen gas being substantially pressurized before entry into the unit. The unit is exposed to an external pressure substantially equal to or higher than the pressure of the oxygen gas. This unit employs two ceramic plates forming a closed space containing a metal electrode, supplied with alternating current for transforming supplied oxygen gas into ozone gas. The generator unit may be submerged in water to act as a cooling liquid and as a second pole; a metal electrode within the unit acts as a first pole. In this practical design the water has a pressure equal to or higher than the pressure of the oxygen gas. This ozone generator system is considered “water cooled” but it is a “wet cooled system and does not disclose, suggest or teach the use of a liquid coolant system employing a liquid micro-channel network formed on a section layer positioned juxtaposed to the generator cell to affectively cool the ozone being produced. Further, although this reference discloses that four ozone generator assemblies are arranged in a container, this reference does not contemplate placing four individual ozone producing cells within a single modular unit, wherein each module can then be made part of a larger rack system of more than one module, to form a cube or network of modules. Therefore, this prior art reference fails in an area of great need.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,575 to Tabata et al. discloses a small-sized ozonizer capable of generating highly concentrated ozone with a high generating efficiency. The ozonizer has a low voltage electrode that includes a disc-shaped low voltage electrode main body facing a high voltage electrode and an extension at one side of the low voltage electrode main body. The extensions are laminated in layers on a base via blocks and contain a coolant inlet portion for supplying coolant to a coolant passage. Also included are a coolant outlet portion for exhausting coolant from the coolant passage and an ozone gas outlet portion for exhausting ozone gas from the ozone gas passage pass through the extensions and the blocks, respectively, in a laminating direction of the discharge cells. Like Arlemark, or any other prior art reference, Tabata et al. does not disclose, suggest or teach placing four individual ozone producing cells within a single modular unit, wherein each module can then be made part of a rack. Further, although Tabata et al. speaks to coolant passages, it fails to disclose the use of a liquid coolant plate or layer section mounted within a center body framing element that is positioned juxtaposed to the ozone generating cells of a modular ozone generation system, of which the liquid coolant plate employs a micro-channel network for passing a liquid coolant there through (i.e., liquid) to significantly reduce the temperature of the ozone being produced there within. And therefore, improvement is clearly needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,765 to Tabata et al. discloses a flat plate laminate ozone generating apparatus including a plurality of laminated plate-shaped high voltage electrodes and low voltage electrodes between which an alternating voltage is applied to produce a discharge and generate ozone gas, and in particular, to an ozonizer which is an essential portion of the flat plate laminate ozone generating apparatus and which includes the high voltage electrodes and low voltage electrodes and to which a gas containing oxygen is supplied to generate ozone gas, and also in particular, to a construction of the ozonizer which is thin, of a large capacity and in which the number of components may be reduced while also making the apparatus small in size. In one embodiment Tabata '765 discloses that the ozone generating apparatus of this invention has a plurality of ozonizers employed in a single housing so that it may be an ozone generating apparatus of further increased capacity, reduced size and may manufactured and maintained at a reduced cost. However, nowhere in this reference is it disclosed, suggested or taught that the single ozonizer can be made to be a modular unit, enclosing a multitude of ozone generating cells, which can then be combined in a tray to form a rack. Further, nowhere in this Tabata reference does it disclose, let alone teach or suggest, the use of a liquid coolant plate that employs a micro-channel network system for passing a liquid coolant there through (such as water) to significantly reduce the temperature of the ozone being produced there within. Further, in both of the above Tabata prior art references the use of conductive film on a second electrode is required. An ozone generating system not employing such films is needed and so therefore, both of these Tabata inventions clearly need to be improved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,180 to Zhang et al. discloses a reactive gas generator cell that includes a high voltage assembly having a high voltage electrode plate and a low voltage assembly having a low voltage electrode plate. Each of the high and low voltage assemblies includes a cover plate and a channel plate. A welded metallic seal may join the high voltage assembly and the low voltage assembly to create a permanently sealed chamber between the assemblies. A refractory metal surface, which may be a tungsten surface, is disposed on at least one of the low voltage electrode plate and the high voltage electrode plate. A dielectric barrier is disposed between the high voltage electrode plate and the low voltage electrode plate. A discharge region for confining a reactive gas is defined, at least in part, by the refractory metal surface and a surface of the dielectric barrier. A spacer, which may be formed from a refractory material, may be positioned between the surface of the dielectric barrier and the refractory metal surface to define a predetermined gap. However, Zhang relies on the use of a conductive coating on a surface opposite of the dielectric. This needs improvement. The conductive coatings need to be removed completely.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,885 to Borgstrom discloses an apparatus and method for ozone generation and a method for generating ozone by exposing oxygen to high frequency alternating current with high voltage over a dielectric. The apparatus comprises a pressure compensation admitting unit joined together by at least two plates of a dielectric material and positioned there between a present electrode on which a high frequency alternating current with high voltage is applied, and two sealed spaces for generation of ozone on opposite sides of the unit, whereby the respective sealed space, on the opposite side of said plate of dielectric material, is delimited by an earthed and cooled electrode, through which oxygen gas or gas rich in oxygen is supplied to the space and ozone is conducted out of the same. By means of this apparatus, oxygen gas or gas rich in oxygen can be conducted under pressure into sealed chambers on opposite sides of the pressure compensation admitting unit. Although Borgstrom in this reference tries to deal with the issue of providing an equal uniform pressure distribution over the delimiting surfaces of the gas chamber, it does not deal with pressure changes in a modular ozone generator system wherein each module has more than one cell and wherein each cell is comprised of two sub-cells and further wherein a pressure change within said module is normalized across all generating cells by a center stainless steel plate member having spring members for normalizing said pressure to the required value. Such improvement is clearly needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,659 to Usui et al. discloses a flat plate laminate ozone generating device having a plurality of laminated plate-shaped high and low voltage electrodes, between which an alternating voltage is applied, to produce a discharge and thereby generate ozone gas. This prior art reference discloses the use of a cooling liquid passage. However, the liquid passage is constructed from highly insulated flow tubes formed through the high voltage electrode. This makes for a difficult device to construct and also a difficult device to repair if any of the flow tube insulation breaks down and needs to be replaced. In such scenario, the high voltage electrode has to be taken off line and removed form the ozone generating device. The placement of a liquid coolant passage through the high voltage electrode is of poor design and clearly needs improvement thereupon. A cooing system, be it an air or liquid coolant system, employed in close proximity of the high voltage electrode would be a far superior device and is one not contemplated by Usui et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,196 to Tabata et al. discloses another ozone generating apparatus, but one employed for large capacity gas generation in a more compact configuration. This is realized by stacking discharge cells inside one housing and further wherein only one oxygen source feeds each of the discharge cells. At first glance this appears to be a major improvement over the prior art of large capacity, but small configuration ozone generation devices. However, what is not contemplated, let alone disclosed, taught or suggested, is what to do with the excess heat generated by such a device. A major factor in designing and implementing large capacity, small configuration ozone generating device, is the issue of heart dissipation. Nowhere in this particular reference does it disclose how the device eliminates the incredible amount of heat that would be generated by such a purportedly large capacity device. What can therefore be gathered is that the device does not produce a significant amount of heat and therefore its statement to being large capacity is disingenuous at best. Admittedly this prior art reference contains multiple cells stacked within a small housing. However, it can not produce the large capacity output, which it purportedly produces unless it employs an integral cooling system, which it clearly does not. So, although it moves the prior art forward in designing a compact ozone generation unit, it can not be said to be a “large capacity” unit because it fails to properly provide for heat dissipation through some form of a cooling system and therefore falls way short of improving the art of large capacity, small configuration ozone generation units.
The prior art as a whole has attempted to improve upon the ozone generation art, which beckons for higher concentration ozone at high yield amounts per unit volume, in smaller configured units or modules, but which has fallen short of this important objective. The prior art has shown that reduction in the size of the ozone generation units and the use of modular units in trays and blocks is advantageous. And admittedly, some improvements have been realized. However, further improvement is clearly needed. For example, nowhere in the prior art has any ozone generator been able to produce a modular unit having four generating cells within one small modular unit, the same which could then be used in a tray that forms a rack. This is clearly needed. Further, nowhere in the prior art has any invention used a liquid cooling plate or section layer having an internal coolant micro-channel network that is positioned juxtaposed to the plasma generating plates for dealing with the high level of bi-product heat generation cause din module or compact units. Still further, nowhere in the prior art has any modular unit been programmed to be completely self-diagnostic and having an instant on feature such that ozone can be produced at the very moment of start up. Each of the prior art devices known require a start up wait period, which translates into a significant loss of time in ozone production (and therefore a loss of efficiency) when considering large commercial and industrial applications and which is totally unacceptable for military uses.
Therefore, improvement over the prior art is clearly needed and such improvement will be discussed herein below in the Summary of the Invention and the Detailed Description, considered in combination with the Figures included herewith.